Spanish Daydreaming
by Phantom-Roses
Summary: Just a short Lackson two-shot. Lilly writes Jackson a letter in Spanish.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok this is my second short thing it's just a Lackson one-shot and I hope you enjoy it!! Please review and tell me what you think. _

_Disclamer: I do not own any of these characters they all belong to Disney._

* * *

Lilly was day dreaming in Spanish class thinking about Jackson. Jackson?? Yes, Jackson, she had had a crush on him for as long as she could remember. She had thought about telling Miley but didn't think that would go over very well. But, if she and Jackson ever started going out (Not likely in Lilly's opinion) she would have to know. Lilly snapped out of her daydream and saw how much she missed. Just then the bell rang and the teacher said, "I would like you to write something short and simple in Spanish and turn it in on Monday." Lilly then got a brilliant idea. She would tell Jackson how she felt but in Spanish. He wasn't taking a language class this semester so it would work out perfectly!

Lilly found a table by herself in the lunchroom and got out a piece of notebook paper. She started to write "Dear Jackson" But erased it in case Miley or Oliver joined her before she had time to hide the paper. And soon enough just as she started to write Miley and Oliver sat down on either side of her. "Hey Lills what are you doing?" Miley asked looking at the paper. "Spanish project. We have to write something short and simple in Spanish." Lilly said. "Oh that sounds really easy. When I took Spanish last year in Jr. High we had to write a whole essay in Spanish." Oliver said. "Yeah I kinda like it. Spanish is a pretty language." Lilly said. "So watcha writing? A Poem?" Miley asked. "Ummm yeah that's it a poem." Lilly said relieved she didn't have to say what it really was. "Cool. Will you translate it for me when you're finished?" Miley asked. "Yeah sure." Lilly said. "Great now I have to write two papers!" She thought. Miley, Lilly, and Oliver chatted a little while they ate lunch. Lilly decided to save her Spanish assignment for later. The bell rang and they all went to their final class.

When the last bell rang Miley and Lilly met by Oliver's locker to figure out their afternoon plans. Oliver joined them shortly saying he couldn't hang out because he had to help his dad with house work. "So Lilly do you want to go to the beach?" Miley asked. "Sure but I can't stay long I have so much homework." Lilly said. "Ok then we will just stop by Rico's and grab a soda or something." Miley said. Lilly nodded and the two girls headed down to the beach.

Lilly was quiet the entire walk down to the beach, she kept thinking about Jackson. She knew he would be there working his shift. When they arrived Miley went up to the counter Lilly trailing behind just a little. "Jackson can I have a Sprite?" Miley asked. "Sure Miles. Anything for you Lilly?" Jackson asked. "Me? Uhh umm yeah uh I'll have the same as Miley. Thanks." Lilly said nervously. "What's wrong with me it's just Jackson for Pete's sake!" Lilly thought. Jackson handed them the sodas and the girls walked over to a table. They sat and Miley was trying to talk to Lilly but getting no response. "Lilly?? Hello earth to Lilly? I hate those shoes you wore yesterday." Miley said. "What?! You said you loved them!" Lilly said snapping out of her trance. "Lilly I'm just kidding but did you hear anything I said?" Miley asked. "Umm no." Lilly said. Miley rolled her eyes. "Thought not." Lilly shrugged then glanced at her watch. "Oh Miley I have to go. I'll come by your house later though." She said. "Ok but I might not be there, dad said I have to go to some Hannah meeting tonight." Miley said. "Ok well I'll stop by anyway I might catch you on your way out." Lilly said getting up. "Ok, maybe see ya later." Miley answered.

Jackson watched the girls walk to a table, well Lilly more specifically. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He wished he knew if she liked him the way he liked her. Then realizing he had customers he snapped out of his Lilly daydream and got back to work. But he occasionally glanced over at Lilly. He saw her getting up to leave and felt kind of sad to see her go. "Well maybe I will see her later." He thought.

Lilly headed back to her house and when she got there she went straight to work. "No no that's just stupid. Hmm I like that line though." Lilly thought as she tried to sort out all the feelings she had kept inside herself for so long. About an hour later she finished. She wrote a translation because there was no way she could remember everything word for word. She folded the papers and headed for the Stewart's house.

When she got there she just went right in. She saw Jackson in the kitchen with his head in the fridge. She shook her head then walked over to him. "Hheyy Jackson… is Miley here?" Lilly asked. Jackson turned around to face her, "Oh she's so beautiful." He thought. "No you just missed her." Jackson said. "Darn it, oh well thanks Jackson." She turned to go but then Jackson saw she was holding a piece of paper. "Hey Lilly what's that?" He asked. "Ohh uhh umm nothing. Just a school project." She said. "Oh yeah let me see it." He said. Lilly thought about it, it was in Spanish. So she handed it to him. He looked at it for a minute then looked at Lilly. For a moment she thought he was able to read it. "What does this say?" He asked. "Oh nothing." She said nervously. "Come on what does it say?" He asked. "Nothing now give it back Jackson!" Lilly said trying to take it out of his hand. But he was too quick he held the paper high above his head and Lilly tried her best to get it. Then Jackson got an idea. He waited for an opening then when he saw one he kissed Lilly lightly on the lips. Lilly stepped back eyes wide. "Jackson I…." Lilly started. Jackson handed her the paper then started to walk away but Lilly grabbed his arm. She pressed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her back slipping his arms around her waist. They broke away and smiled at each other. "Still want to know what that paper says?" She asked. "Later." He said kissing her again.

The End

* * *

_Remember shoot me a reveiw!!_

_If you want to know what Lilly's letter says just tell me and I wil write an epilouge. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok for all of those that wanted the epliloge to Spanish Daydreaming here you go. The letter that Lilly wrote Jackson. I hope it is what you were expecting or aleast close to it. I tried to make it a romantic as possible. _

_I'm going to try and make longer stories with more then one or two chapters. Probably a combo of Lackson and Moliver. I have a few ideas just have to start writing. So anyways enjoy the epiloge! :)_

* * *

_Taking place right after Jackson and Lilly's first kiss. _

Jackson and Lilly pulled away to get a breath. They smiled at each other, still locked in each other's arms. Lilly pulled away blushing realizing what just happened. Jackson just smiled at her more.

"So want to tell me what's on that paper now?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure ok let me get the English version." Lilly took it out of her pocket and pushed it into Jackson's hands. She smiled at him then raced out the front door. She was too embaressed to be there when he read it. Jackson shook his head then unfolded the paper. As he read his eyes grew wide. It was all of Lilly's pent up feelings. He sighed as he finshed. He had been denying his feelings for Lilly too long he was glad she finally knew. He put the letter in his pocket and raced out the door to find Lilly and tell her that he wanted to be with her too.

--

Here's the letter :)

_Dear Jackson,_

_I can't really begin to describe my feelings for you. The moment I first saw you I immediately felt something. I tried to ignore it thinking it was just puppy love but it has just gotten stronger. To the point where I can't stop thinking of you. Only you. I was just too afraid to tell you. I can't get you out my mind. You're my drug and I'm addicted. When I see you it's like the whole world just melts away and there's no one but you. You are my world. _

_Jackson, I know now that I love you. Yes, I Lilly Truscott am in love with Jackson Stewart!! I want to shout it out loud!! In fact I have when I have been by myself. I love you with all my heart. I want to be with you forever. I want you to be my first kiss, my first everything. There is not another person that I would want to share all those firsts, with but you. You are the only guy I've ever felt this strongly for. We're both so alike, we're goofy and do silly things like, drink from the milk carton and annoy Miley to death. Jackson, you are like my other half, my perfect match. All I want is for us to be together… always. You make me happy and you make me feel like I've never felt before. I love you Jackson and I always will._

_Love, Lilly_

* * *

_Well there you have it. I hope you like it. Let me know by giving me a review lol. :))) _


End file.
